1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy storage, and more specifically to storing energy through electrochemical reactions.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many types of batteries and other power cells are known. These batteries have a relatively wide range of capacities, rates, potentials, electrical couples and the like. Such batteries or cells are used for a wide variety of commercial, residential and/or industrial applications.
There are several types of batteries available for such types of applications. For example, buildings containing lead acid batteries are placed throughout rural areas and within urban areas for electrical energy storage. These batteries are used, for example, to stabilize power and/or to keep telephones, cable TV, Internet data centers and other such facilities functional when power is otherwise lost, there is a peak demand, or other such factors.